Ce n'est pas juste (Atomic Puppet)
by TheRedGlobox
Summary: Quand Joey fait un accord avec Mookie, il finit par être une erreur pour tout le mond (original wrote to try to get better at writing in francais sorry if there is typos and mistakes)
1. Traiter avec Mookie

le soleil se couchai.

Je suis tirant mon ami de marionnette de mon bras. Avec cela nous désamorçon.

Joey regarda tristement.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ami?" Demanda A-P, inquiet.

"Juste pourquoi avons-nous été combats si beaucoup ces derniers temps? C'était beaucoup plus que la normale" Joey dit alors qu'il regardait autour de lui avec crainte.

"Oh, vous êtes brûlé" A-P dit

"Quelle?" Demanda Joey.

A-P pointa les pantalons de Joey.

Joey hurla bruyamment alors qu'il remarquait que son pantalon était en feu.

Alors qu'A-P riait, quelqu'un attrapa son petit bras de marionnette. Il a crié, "Joey!"

Joey leva les yeux pour voir. Mookie tenant sur le bras A-P, "tous ces combats est fatigant pour vous Joey, donnez-moi la marionnett"

" il mon ami! Joey dit sautant pour A-P

"Pensez-vous qu'il vous voit vraiment de cette façon, comme son ami? Les deux d'entre vous sont mieux de ne pas travailler ensemble" Mookie dit

D'accord, que diriez-vous de ce" Joey a dit, "vous nous montrer un peu le monde était moi et A-P jamais rencontré et que si c'est mieux nous arrêterons de se battre avec l'autre affaire?" Il a étendu sa main pour Mookie à secouer.

«Joey, qu'est-ce que tu fais? A-P a crié

Mookie sourire et secouer la main "c'est une affaire

A-P posa ses mains sur ses yeux, "non non non cela ne peut pas arriver"

"Ce qui n'est pas comme c'est possible" Joey a dit

A-P n'a pas eu à dire plus que Mookie a pris une balle et jeté sur le sol

Une lumière vive était alors. "Joey" A-P a dit, "vous êtes un idiot


	2. Brave nouveaux mondes

Quand la lumière s'estompe, Joey se retrouve dans sa maison

Il semblait le même pour Joey Il manquait quelque chose.

"A-P? A-P ?" Il appela son ami

A-P semble nulle part être trouvé.

"Si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle!" Il cria.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen Mookie était capable de faire l'impossible droit?

Pourtant, ici, il était sans A-P.

A-P s'est réveillé dans ce qui semble être un bâtiment souterrain. Mookie se réveilla à côté de lui.

A-P s'est agrippé sur lui et a demandé avec colère "où est Joey!"

"Dans une autre existence" Mookie dit.

"Ou au moins celui que vous connaissez"

"Joey ne voulais pas ce qu'il dit! il ne savais pas que vous pouvez le faire!" a-p dit.

"Une affaire est une affaire et nous ne partons pas jusqu'à ce que nous découvrions qui a gagné"

A-P a ensuite commencé à marcher lentement hors du bâtiment. Il devait trouver quelqu'un pour lui dire où était Joey. Et finir ce cauchemar de Mookie.

"Pauvre mon Joey" AP dit, "il est tout seul dans une autre dimension"

Il a continué à grimper il ne savait pas où il allait mais il devait trouver ce monde Joey.

Après une longue montée Mookie et A-P où sortir. Et la ville a été détruite

" Non!" A-P dit.

Il y avait un Mookie énorme fait de blocs d'argile

A-P tour pour le regarder, "c'est à cause de vous!"

"Et toi" dit Mookie en montrant derrière eux.

A-P a regardé se voir et Mookie dans une fusion

Cet A-P n'avait pas l'air heureux

Il se tourne vers Mookie, "comment est-ce possible, comment puis-je fusionner avec vous?"

"Je ne sais pas mais je pense que j'ai déjà perdu" Mookie dit.

Où Joey était n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il a rencontré en quelque sorte Paulie, "Une marionnette ce grand" lui dit-il.

"Oh ça!" Elle dit, "le grand est dans ce poubelle" dit-elle point à un poubelle.

Joey regarda à l'intérieur et après une longue fouille trouva A-P

"A-P!" Dit-il avec un large sourire.

"Vous sentez comme des détritus que vous êtes!" A-P dit amer.

Joey avait l'air contrarié, "Je suis Joey votre sidekick" dit-il

"Mon seul acolyte était Mookie mais il me transforme en Ce" A-P a dit pleurer.

"Venez ici, allons fusionner"

A-P ne savait pas quand il voulait dire par là, mais en quelque sorte savait sauter sur sa main.

Une grande et grande lumière les contourna.

"Zut .." Paulie dit alors qu'elle regardait

Quand la lumière était claire il y avait A-P et Joey comme un seul. Une fusion. Atomic Puppet.

"Une fois de plus zut" dit-elle.

"C'est le temps de fusion!" Joey dit avec un regard confus pour A-P

"Dis-moi" A-P dit, "ce qui se passe?"

«C'est une longue histoire, mais je vais vous expliquer» dit Joey.


End file.
